Rain Drops Keep Faling
by purplehearts
Summary: This is a story about Mulder and Scully and a little miracle. He leaves thinking that she would be better off not knowing a little secret she was trying to tell him. Then something will bering them together....will he ever learn the little secret?
1. Rain

**Rain Keeps Falling**

The rain fell fast against her face as she stood in the parking lot. She watched as the car lights began to fade off in the distance. That car held what a part of her life, a part that would never be filled again. He thought she was going to be better without him, but he did not know that he was wrong. She was going to do worse knowing he would not be there everyday. 

He hand lay on her stomach as she thought of the life that was growing inside her. The life that they had created only month ago. He did not know about the little miracle and that caused her heart to break even more. Thunder sound in the distance and the rain slowed as she turned to her own car. She sat for a moment before turning it on and going the opposite way.


	2. Another World

This day was the same as every other day, Scully got up, threw up breakfast, took a shower and headed to work. This was the boring life. Her new partner would not stop hitting on her even though you could clearly see that she was pregnant.

She walked into her office in her new blue 'maternity' suit. The clothes was one thing she was not a fan of ,however she would not fit into any of her other clothes. The office was the same as though Mulder had never left except the extra desk that her new partner had requested. She walked to her desk and there he was in the door way stood Special Agent Mark Waters. He was tall like Mulder with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a black suit like always and a purple tie. His voice was higher than a normal man's voice, but she never noticed much anymore and his teeth were perfect…to perfect. "Morning Dana." He said with a smile. "Its Agent Scully…and good morning to you Agent Waters." she put on a fake smile and then sat at her desk. This was going to be one long day she thought.

There was a file that lie in front of her that she was not thrilled about. It was yet another x-file that dealt with abductions. She opened the folder and began to read the details inside. A women and her Husband were taken from their home in the night. There was no sign that they had left and no sign of forced entry. "Well Agent Waters we have yet another case. This time we are traveling to the west and the lucky state is Oregon. Joy. So read this file and get familiar with the details as we leave this time tomorrow." she handed him the folder and went back to her desk.

She checked her e-mail that included the usual, a meeting tomorrow that she would miss, a reminder from her doctor about her appointment later on today, and of course you can not forget the usual ads and anonymous ones. She mostly deleted those since they seemed a little to far fetched for her. After that she went through the papers on her desk and put them in the respected places. It was only about 10 when she finished and her appointment was not until 1 so she thought that she could go home and begin to get ready.

"Well Agent Waters I am heading out I have a doctors appointment and then I am going to take the rest of the day to get ready. I would suggest that you do the same. See ya tomorrow."

"yeah tomorrow." He said and went back to the folder he held. She walked out of the office and to the elevator that lead to the busy building above.

The garage was empty except for the occasional person leaving or coming. Her car was two rows down toward the middle where she always parked. She climbed into her car and drove away leaving another word behind, well at least for now.


	3. The Visitor

Scully opened the door to her apartment and rushed to the bathroom. The baby had been moving around a lot today as thought to tell her something. Once she was done she sat on the edge of the bed with her stethoscope in hand to listen to the baby's heart. The beat was steady yet fast and starting to calm down like it was finally comfortable and taking a nap. A smile crept across her face and she put away the stethoscope when a knock on the door echoed through out the apartment. She sighed thinking that it was Mark, but when she looked out the peep whole her heart stopped. There was the man that had left years ago standing on the other side. She went to open the door, but her hand would not turn the knob.

"Scully? You there?" She could not seem to respond at all so she just looked at the floor and took deep breaths. Then a letter came from under the door and his foot steps faded down the hall. She bent down a picked up the letter, but did not want to open it. Instead she was to put it in her suit case for later.


End file.
